Episode 4: The mission begins
The episode starts out with Black Friend getting arrested for snorting cocaine in a public bathroom. The scene is very unusual, with Black Friend screaming so loud that it made people's ears bleed. He start head butting the police and spinning around in circles with his hand in his anus and having rapid convulsions on the cop car. He is also seen rubbing his chest and nipples on cops themselves and screaming "God help me please". He then thrusts the air continuously and starts attacking cops with his magical groin area touching them. During the process, Black Friend somehow ejaculates in his pants making cops die do to the horror of the scene, allowing Black Friend to escape by using a cocaine bomb. Later, Team 69 is gathered with their new sensei Corey. Gigner Friend calls Corey gay, so Corey shoves his head in a toilet and stomps on it. Ginger Friend then cries. Orly then mocks Ginger Friend for his gayness, which results in a ass -whoopin from Corey (18+ older scene). Later, Black Friend arrives with white powder on his face, and the team gets ready for their first mission. Team 69 is given a D rank mission from the Hokage Obama. However, Orly doesn't like this mission, as it is too easy for him. As a result, Black Friend shoves a chidori up Orly's anus. The mission is rather simple, to track a lost dog and return it to the neigbor, and the team embarks on the mission. Black Friend first uses his Asian dog tracking skills, and eventually finds the dog stuck in a tree. However, when the dog seems them, it runs off. In order to disable the dogs movement, Orly uses Shadow Pull and combines the autism dimension with the real world, mentally scarring the dog for life after what he saw in that dimension. Ginger friend then activated his Face Torso puppet to scare the dog in their direction. Black Friend, however, is too gay to know what "rescue" means, so he takes out a chopstcik and starts brutally stabbing the dog. Once Black Friend is done chopping up the animal, Ginger Friend and Orly both scold him by calling him gay and faggot, which makes Black Friend cry, and results in Black Friend needing to hide the evidence from Corey Sensei and PETA before he gets arrested. Later, Team 69 head to a public bathroom in the mall to flush the dog down the toilet to hide the evidence. They enter the bathroom stall with the wheechair sign and railing because it is at the end of the bathroom and it is bigger. Black Friend, crying, decides to put 5 pounds of cocaine in the dog's mouth as a gift for its sacrifice (Black Friend thinks that dogs like to get high too). Ginger Friend, however, is in a debt from his drugs and can't by any, so he launches himself head first into the toilet in an attempt to eat the cocaine. However, Black Friend Simeauteaniosly flushes the tolet, which results in Ginger Friend screaming and spinning around with his head stuck in the toilet. Black Friend, worried, keeps on flushing the toilet not because of ginger friend, but the fear that the dog won't flush. But do to his stupidness, he doesn't realize that he need to take Ginger Friend out of the toilet in order to flush the dog. This scene goes on for about 69 minutes, with Ginger Friend squirting white acid out the tip of his head in a chance to erode the toilet while crying in the toilet. As a result, the toilet gets severely clogged and starts splurting out sweage all over the bathroom floor, causing the bathroom to be evacuated since 2 inches of sewage lined the bathroom floor with young toddlers screaming for their lives as the sewage-pop started climbing up their ankles. What was even worse was that all the sewage had to pass through Ginger Frien's mouth, resulting in him barfing and now ginger barf was mixed in with the sewage. People who needed to use the restroom had to pee in their pants as they didn't want to go in sewage water with three unkown gender autistic kids. Black Friend then realizes that he need to take Ginger Friend out of the toilet to flush the bowl, and eventually ramming Ginger Friend with his butt in an attempt to save Ginger Friend. However, Black Friend is completely off and somehow gets a concussion. Orly, being the only one left, gets arrested by the SWAT when they charged in since it looked like he was the one who shoved Ginger Friend in the toilet and knocked out Black Friend, resulting him getting sent to a Mental Institution in a n Insane Asylum while rubbing his nipples.